Widowmaker
Summary It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone, replaced by "Widowmaker," Talon's most effective assassin, and feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, possibly High 8-C with weapons Name: Amélie Lacroix (Widowmaker) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 33 Classification: Talon Agent, Assassin, Widow Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristicsy, Expert Markswoman Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought physically even with Winston), possibly Large Building level with weapons (Was able to harm Winston with her bullets) Speed: At least Supersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed (Reacted to Tracer and dodged bullets) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Physically fought on par with Winston) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ '(able to easily knock out trained soldiers) 'Durability: Possibly Large Building level (Took a punch from Doomfist's Gauntlet, which could supposedly level a skyscraper) Stamina: High, (Can last prolonged firefights with experienced members of Overwatch like Tracer while defeating numerous armed guards without any signs of fatigue) Range: Average Human Melee, Several hundred meters with Widow's Kiss Standard Equipment: Widow's Kiss, Grappling hook, Venom mine, Recon Visor Intelligence: Talon's most effective assassin, Widowmaker is an extremely skilled operative, utterly trouncing Tracer in their encounter at King's Row and successfully eliminating countless key targets. Cold and ruthless, she relentlessly pursues her mark and savors the satisfaction of victory more than anyone. Widowmaker is an improbably skilled markswoman, being able to accurately snipe a target while hanging upside down by one leg through a tiny slit in a window and positioned herself so that she would eliminate her target when Tracer traveled back in time to dodge. She is also quite acrobatic, easily using her grapple wire to reach higher ground and dodging gunfire with a series of flips and somersaults, making her an even more slippery target. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Widow's Kiss: Widowmaker’s versatile sniper rifle/submachine gun. The standard firing mode is a submachine gun, similar to Soldier: 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle, though with less accuracy and a larger magazine. The secondary firing mode is a sniper rifle that zooms in Widowmaker's vision and reduces the firing rate to single shots. A charge meter is visible while scoped that fills over time, with the damage of the shot increasing the more the meter is filled, allowing her to fire off devastating high-caliber rounds that can down most targets with a single shot between the eyes. However, this configuration can only be used in long-range combat due to how the scope narrows Widowmaker's effective line of sight. * Grappling Hook: When activated, Widowmaker shoots out a wrist-mounted grappling hook. If the hook impacts a solid surface, Widowmaker will pull herself to the hook. She maintains some of the pull momentum after arriving at the hook's location. If the hook does not impact a solid surface, it will return to Widowmaker and not be put on cooldown. * Venom Mine: When activated, Widowmaker fires out a small mine that attaches to the first solid surface it impacts, arming itself after it lands. If an enemy walks near to the mine while it's armed, it will detonate, poisoning them and any nearby enemies with a toxic gas that deals damage over time. The mine has a Health pool, and will be destroyed if it takes enough damage, preventing the detonation. * Infra-Sight: Widowmaker’s ultimate ability, in which she activates her recon visor, allowing her to see the heat signatures of her targets through walls and objects for a moderate amount of time. This enhanced vision is shared with her allies. When activated, Widowmaker and her team temporarily gain infravision, showing them the location of all enemies by highlighting their silhouettes with a red glow when they are behind walls or other solid surfaces. Widowmaker can see the remaining duration of Infra-Sight on her UI. Videos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Female Characters Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8